


Fun? How could anything be fun again?

by Himitsutobi



Series: Fictober19 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, It Will be fun trust me, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/pseuds/Himitsutobi
Summary: Fictober 2019 day 1. “It will be fun, trust me.”No, this was not fun, in any way, shape or form. He was tired and bleeding and he kinda just wanted to go home.





	Fun? How could anything be fun again?

“It will be fun, trust me.”

No, this was not fun, in any way, shape or form. He was tired and bleeding and he kinda just wanted to go home. 

“Nightwing, I hate you.” Tim mutters. They had been stuck in this basement for who knows how long, and Tim was not amused. His hands were tied behind his back and they really hurt. The men that had captured them had had some ‘fun’ with them seeing as they had caught themselves two birds. Seemed like a shame not to beat them some. Dick was currently unconscious on the floor. They had been much more aggressive with him than they had with Tim and Tim suspected that Dick had asked them to. Of course he had, Dick always did shit like that. Much to the irritation of all of his friends and family.

“Light up Red Robin, this is fun.” Dick had smiled as they had jumped from rooftop to rooftop earlier that night. Tim would never understand how Dick found any of this fun. “B is counting on us to get these men so we will.”

When would Dick stop listen to Bruce and do things because he wanted to do them? Tim would probably never get an answer to that question. They continued to chase the men for about twenty minutes until they finally caught up to him. The man was good, evidently, and Tim was very tired of this. He hadn’t been sleeping well, if anything, during the past few days. He had been working on a case and hadn’t appreciated it when Dick had dragged him out on patrol. He had quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before they headed out, but that hadn’t helped much and he had almost fallen asleep once already.

Dick wasn’t too bothered by this. He had simply poked Tim and smiled at him. Tim had just swept his cape around himself and felt miserable. Dick had promised him hot chocolate when they got home. Now it was more of a question if they would get home. Tim had never seen so many weapons on common thugs before and started to believe that these people had to work for someone big. He didn’t know who however and that was what he was working on right now. 

“What are we gonna do with the birds?” Tim heard one of the men ask.

“Play with them?” Another one answered. Tim felt a shiver run through his body. They wouldn’t actually do anything like that to them right?

“I want Nightwing then.” The first man said, laughing. Tim felt scared, he didn’t have any of his weapon and could do little to nothing to stop them from doing anything to them. 

“Fine with me, the younger one is way prettier anyway.” Said the second one. The two men that had been talking walked towards Tim and Dick, and if they thought this was gonna be easy, they would get a surprise. One of the men was blonde and the other had dark hair, Tim wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that they were easy to keep apart. Tim was not gonna just sit back and let them do what they pleased with them. 

“Do you have the drug?” Asked the light haired one. 

“Sure do.” Answered the man with dark hair and took out a syringe. 

Crap. Tim had no idea what was in that syringe. It could be anything from sedations to aphrodisiacs. What ever it was, it was bad news. Th dark haired man walked over to Dick and injected him with whatever that syringe was, but remained unconscious. Maybe it took a few minutes for the drugs to work? 

“Give me the second shot.” The dark hair one said. Tim tried to move away from them but didn’t get so far before someone grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. 

“No! Let me go!” Tim panicked and tried to get away from the men. He gasped when he felt the needle break the skin on his neck. He didn’t remember much after that. Only small flashes and maybe that was for the best? Tim wasn’t sure. What he did remember though was someone holding him in their arms. Tim had drunkenly looked up at who it was and realised that it had been Dick and he had felt safe.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in his own bed. His entire body was hurting, his entire body… parts of his body that shouldn’t be hurting. Tim felt tears fall down from his eyes and down his cheeks. He could quickly figure out what had happened and just wanted to forget all of this. He hugged his pillow and just wanted to disappear from the world.

There was a light knock on his door and someone walked into his room. The person walked towards him and sat down on the bed. Tim moved away from the person, not wanting to be near anyone right now. 

“Tim, it’s me, Dick.” Dick said gently.

“Go away.” Tim mumbled into the pillow he was hugging. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, especially Dick.

“I’m so sorry Timmy. I never meant for this to happen.” Dick said, voice sad. Of course Dick didn’t meant for this to happened, Tim wasn’t stupid. “I’m probably not the right person for this, but you need to talk to someone about this.” Dick continued. 

“I don’t want to. Leave me alone.” Tim tried really hard not to let Dick know he was crying. He also wondered why Dick haven’t tried to comfort him with touches and hugs yet. Tim was convinced that that was the only way Dick knew haw to take take of a situation like this. 

“Tim.. I know what you’re going through, not just because of what happened tonight. But it has happened before… I know the feeling of just wanting to disappear, to feel like you’re dirty. I know what you’re going through.” Dick said and Tim didn’t know what to do with that information. There was so much to unpack with that statement, but it would have to wait. Tim slowly looked up at Dick, more tears falling from his eyes. 

“D-dick.” Tim hiccuped. 

Dick smiled gently. “I’ll be here with you if you want to. I’ll go with you to therapy if you need me to.” 

Tim only nodded. “How.. how did we get away?” 

“Jason found us, and don’t worry, he took ‘care’ of those men. Bruce is screaming at him right now and I’m sure Jason is screaming back. He saved us.” Dick said. Tim move a little closer to Dick, Dick understood him, what he felt.  
“I just wanna sleep.” Tim mumbled.

“That’s okay, Timmy.” Dick said. “Want me to stay here?” 

Tim nodded. He didn’t want anyone to touch him, but at the same time, he didn’t wanna be left alone. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day? Yeah maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Tobias_J_Klein  
Main Tumblr: himitsutobi  
Writing Tumblr: tobiasjournal


End file.
